User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: "I May Fall"
Hello and welcome to a bonus edition of author analysis. It has come to my attention that I forgot to analyze some of the songs of the RWBY album. Specifically 3 songs. "I May Fall", "This Will Be The Day" and "Wings". This should have been done before my predictions but I was anxious to begin and completely forgot about them. So let me thank Wikia Contributor 174 for reminding me with a message on my wall. He asked me if I could analyze "I May Fall" as he believes there is a hidden meaning in the song. I agree with him. So 174, this is for you and thank you! We first hear part of the song at the ending credits of Ep2, I mention this because it is important but let me first analyze the lyrics then I'll explain why at the end of the analysis. I won't post a link to the lyrics here as I will go through all of it here. To properly understand the meaning of the song you have to separate it into 4 parts. Despair, leader's resolution, near defeat, and finally the leader's courage. Let's look at each of them shall we? PART 1: DESPAIR There’s a day when all hearts will be broken, When a shadow will cast out the light, And our eyes cry a million tears: Help won’t arrive. There’s a day when all courage collapses, And our friends turn and leave us behind. Creatures of darkness will triumph: The sun won’t rise. When we've lost all hope, And succumb to fear, And the skies rain blood, And the end draws near, This Is the despair of a group, when they don't see the light at the end of the tunnel and despair grips their heart. Which brings us to... PART 2: THE LEADER'S RESOLUTION I may fall But not like this: it won’t be by your hand. I may fall Not this place; not today. I may fall Bring it all: it's not enough to take me down. I may fall The leader is not in the throes of despair. The leader is ready to make a stand. The battle commence but all is not well... PART 3: NEAR DEFEAT There’s a place where we’ll stand outnumbered; Where the wolves and the soulless will rise. In the time of our final moments, Every dream dies. There’s a place where our shields will lay shattered, And the fear's all that's left in our hearts. Our strength and our courage have run out: We fall apart. When we lose our faith And forsake our friends; When the moon is gone And we've reached our ends, The troops are tired and almost defeated. They cannot see victory and are ready to scatter in panic at any moment. PART 4: THE LEADER'S COURAGE I may fall ' ' There’s a moment that changes a life when We do something that no one else can. And the path that we’ve taken will lead us: One final stand. There’s a moment we'll make a decision Not to cower and crash on the ground. The moment we face our worst demons: Our courage found. When we stand with friends, And we won’t retreat, As we stare down death, Then the taste is sweet. I may fall But not like this: it won’t be by your hand. I may fall Not this place; not today. I may fall Bring it all: it's not enough to take me down. I may fall I may fall I may fall I may, I may fall. WOW! What a speech! This ladies and gentlemen is leadership! When everything is dark and nothing seems to go your way, a true leader will rally his troops and will prevail! So as you can see this is a leadership song. And wouldn't you know it, the last two characters we see before the end credits and the song is... Ruby and Jaune. Yep this was a hint that they would become the leaders of their team! I know a lot of you think this is a glimpse into the future and it is... but not as you think. This shows what Ruby and Jaune will become, great leaders and legends. See you tomorrow when another bonus blog will be posted for "This will be the day" album edition. Category:Blog posts